Oh No!
by Fragransia
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tawuran, lantaran kesablengan Sasuke menanggapi curhat kegalauan Naruto. Tak lama, sebuah surat ancaman dilesatkan Kyuubi ke arah mereka.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto adalah serial manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Tiap jilidnya diterbitkan oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, dan kedua series diataptasi menjadi anime oleh studio anime Pierrot.

Karakter dan sebagian setting world-build yang penulis _pinjam_ , sama sekali **bukan** penulis yang menciptakan, dan karya transformatif ini diciptakan **tidak** untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi.

Ide cerita ini murni milik penulis dan DILARANG plagiat/copy-paste fanfiksi ini APALAGI diklaim milik pribadi.

Warning: (hint) Romance yang dimaksudkan rasa Humor, (diusahakan hanya sedikit) OOC.

Waktu tidak bisa diputar, dijilat, apalagi dicelupin.

Mantan pacar tak bisa diantar, dijemput, apalagi diduakan lagi.

Hubungan dua hal itu ialah Naruto Uzumaki tidak punya mantan, dan waktu sekarang ini adalah tiga detik paling mengerikan yang pernah ia alami.

Kalau di-flashback sekitar lima menit sebelumnya, Naruto sedang tawuran dengan Sasuke di kantin kampus. Ini karena awalnya mereka lagi bermaaf-maafan sesi lebaran, berujung curcol galau Naruto soal cintanya, sementara Sasuke malah dengan muka songong bilang, Hinata bukannya tidak suka pada Naruto, tapi memang cuma cinta tak bakal bikin kenyang anak orang.

Apalagi kalau mereka kencan, butuh motor gede preman jalanan (iya, yang knalpotnya disinyalir mirip petasanan pas ada kondangan kawinan) untuk antar-jemput pacar dan bisa kapan saja membelikannya makanan.

Naruto yang hati perjakanya tersinggung berat, lantaran ibunya memberi uang jajan pas-pasan tanpa bisa dipakai pacaran dengan alasan: "Lah, mukamu juga pas-pasan, kok.", dengan tegas menandas, "terus karena kau bilang begitu, apa beda pacar dengan ojek online yang disuruh beli makanan?!"

"Hn, dasar Dobe," rambut Sasuke tertiup angin, penggemarnya langsung histeris cari tisu karena hidung berdarah, dan pun Naruto muntah darah, "pantas Hinata tidak juga kasih kode sama kau buat dipacari, kau terlalu berdaki!"

"Teme, antara gantengmu itu oplas atau putih Biore-mu itu panu yang kronis sampai tidak bisa diobati!" Naruto pasang kuda-kuda ala matador siap menghadapi serudukan banteng—berhubung mata Sasuke juga mendadak merah.

Sasuke meloncat ala kucing garong untuk mencekik Naruto sementara yang diserang melolong . Rambut badai jegrak Sasuke dijambak, dan ia memiting Naruto yang mengeluarkan suara tikus sekarat.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai ala zaman ninja melesat

Keduanya ber-kyah! lalu berguling kodok mundur ke belakang, Naruto kejang jiwa-raga, bergetar sekujur badan memungut gulungan surat yang digantungkan di pantat kunai yang telah menancap tanah. Baru pertama kali seumur hidup, Naruto mensyukuri terlahir dengan hidung pesek.

Dia menoleh ke arah dari mana kunai dilesatkan, mendapati kakaknya jaket kulit, rantai metal, berkopiah dan sarungan, menyeringai bengis di balik tampang aku-kakak-baik-rajin-beramal-soleh sedunia di atas motor ninja.

"Surat dari Kaa-chan, Otouto!" seru Kurama pada Naruto yang pasang tampang sembelit lahir-batin.

 _Ini pasti konspirasi Nii-chan dan Kaa-chan!_ Naruto meratap saat membuka suratnya dan Sasuke ikut membaca.

Dear Anakku yang tak laku-laku,

Ibu sudah tahu siapa yang kausuka, Hinata Hyuuga. Coba kaugerak cepat, masa kalah dari kucing jantan tetangga di sebelah rumah?

Pacaranlah dari sekarang, biar nanti setelah lulus kuliah kau tinggal menikah dan kerja mewarisi Kerupuk Udang Namikaze Corporation di rumah. Ibu mana tak mau punya mantu dan cucu? Ganba-ttebaneeee!

(ada gambar chibi Kushina Uzumaki mengacungkan tinju)

P.S: kau tidak mau goresan di pipimu bertambah, 'kan?

Sasuke sedikit prihatin dengan perubahan airmuka Naruto, bak anak kuliah di perantauan diberitahu ia tidak dikirim uang bulanan dan mesti makan nasi-kecap sebulan

Naruto mengambil air wudhu lalu bergegas ke musholla.

"Oi, kau kesambet roh Katak yang dijadikan objek percobaan anak-anak MIPA, Dobe?"

"Aku mau semedi, akan kubaca Al-Fatihah berkali-kali sebagai persembahan pada Tuhan agar Hinata cinta dan mau jadi pacarku!"

Romantis, sih, cuma Sasuke yang selalu menghamba pada logika dengan kejam berkata, "Kalau kalian tidak berjodoh, bagaimana?"

Naruto tersenyum lalim sambil ambil posisi duduk siap berdzikir. "Aku akan berdoa, Ya Allah, semoga Hinata adalah jodohku. Kalau bukan, coba cek lagi, siapa tahu ada yang salah."


End file.
